Wrong Letter
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Lucy merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tadinya kan mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Sieg-kun! Tapi kenapa malah nyasar ke Natsu? Dan sekarang setelah semuanya jelas, ia malah merasa kesepian. Maunya apa sih sebenarnya? / Gakuen-AU. DLDR dan RmR!


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail (c) Mashima Hiro**

**Warnings : OOC, Gakuen-AU, straight, typos, NaLu, crackhint!SiegLucy. DLDR dan RmR!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy-san, <em>ganbatte ne<em>! Ayo segera bilang sebelum _dia _pergi!"

"A—ah iya, makasih ya Wendy, Levy!"

Aku pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ke lorong sekolah. Kuteriakkan namanya, dan ia pun menoleh. Bagus! Ia mendengar teriakkanku. Dan lorong sekarang juga sedang sepi. Kesempatan emas nih.

Perkenalkan semua, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Kelas 2-B dan bersekolah di Fairy Tail Academy. Menjabat sebagai sekertaris dikelas tersebut. Anak perempuan dari manager perusahaan Heartfilia—mungkin seharusnya bagian itu tak usah disebut. Berbadan ramping, rambut pirang, tinggi sepantaran, berat badan—woi author kenapa jadi melenceng sih?

Jika kau bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang. Jawabannya adalah: AKU. AKAN. MENYATAKAN. CINTA. _Hell yeah_!

"Ah, Heartfilia-san bukan? Ada apa?"

_Aaahh.. melting aku._

Orang yang tadi kupanggil bernama Siegrain Fernandes. Orangnya berambut biru, bermata hazel, pintar, baik, ramah, jantan, sopan, _sporty_, pokoknya _PERFECTO BANGETOS_. Ia adalah ketua kelas dalam kelasku (dan duduk didepanku xoxoxoxoxoxo~). Ia mempunyai seorang kembaran bernama Jellal Fernandes, sekelas denganku juga. Tapi jangan coba-coba mendekatinya kalau kau mau selamat dari amukan nona Erza Scarlet.

"A—ano, Si—Sieg-kun.." aku berucap dengan terbata-bata. Hatiku terus berdegup kencang. Ah Lucy! Tenangkan dirimu! "Umm... Aku, ini... perasaanku.. umm.."

"Ada apa Heartfilia-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tentu saja aku tidak baik-bak saja! Aku kan sedang jatuh cinta denganmu!

'_Tenangkan dirimu Lucy! Kau bisa melakukannya! Tarik napas.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. Yak aku siap!' _ujarku bertekad dalam hati.

"A—AKU SUKA KAMU! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?" seruku sembari menyodorkan surat berwarna merah muda kearahnya. Aku menunduk dengan muka merah. Malu rasanya. Tapi aku berhasil! Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada—

"Kau menyukaiku _Loopy_, tak kusangka.. Tapi aku menerima perasaanmu kok. Tenang saja."

—Sieg-kun.

"Hei, kenapa kau bengong _weirdo_? Terpesona akan ketampananku, hm?"

'_Ngiiiiikkk kenapa Natsu ada disiniii?' _jeritku dalam hati.

~(OrO)~

"..." Cana hanya terdiam mendengar _curcol_-anku. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan tawa. Kesal, aku lalu berteriak kearahnya. "Apa sih Cana! Jangan tertawa dong!"

"Ha—habis kau bilang padaku kalau kau salah tembak orang kan? Sungguh konyol Lucy. Kau tidak bisa membedakan Siegrain dengan Natsu ya?"

"Bukan begitu!" kilahku. Ih! Sepertinya Cana tidak menangkap inti ceritaku!

Jadi begini kronologinya pembaca sekalian. Saat aku menyatakan cintaku, Sieg-kun ternyata dipanggil oleh kembarannya—Jellal untuk pulang bareng. Nah saat aku menunduk kebawah dan berteriak "AKU SUKA KAMU" itu, ternyata Natsu—yang habis dari lantai atas—ada tepat dihadapanku. Ia jadi menyangka kalau aku suka dia deh. Sedih? Memang

.. Oh iya, aku belum menceritakan tentang Natsu ya? Nama lengkapnya Natsu Dragneel. Orangnya kasar, blak-blakan, senang bertarung, dan juga bodoh. Ia juga adalah preman di sekolah berbarengan dengan pacarnya Levy-chan, Gajeel Redfox. Orangnya suka berbuat onar—tapi tetap takluk dihadapan seorang nona Erza Scarlet.

"Hei Luki, ayo makan siang bareng!" Natsu berteriak kearahku. Kelihat tangannya melambai-lambai. Seketika _mood_ku hancur.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Lucy! Dan siapa yang mau makan denganmu-" belum selesai aku berbicara, ia mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap. Seperti memaksaku. Aku merasa prihatin pada diriku sendiri.

"..Baiklah, ayo kita keatap." Ujarku pasrah. Raut wajah Natsu langsung berubah menjadi gembira. Entah kenapa melihat wajah senangnya membuatku ikut senang juga.

~(OrO)~

Besoknya adalah hari Minggu, dan Natsu mengajakku kencan! Ugh.. aku sungguh merasa bersalah. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan diam akan hal ini kan? Apa aku katakan saat kencan nanti ya?

'_Bagaimana penampilanku ya..? Apa aku memakai baju yang tepat? Apa rambutku berantakan?' _tanyaku dalam hati. Meski dengan Natsu, bagaimanapun juga kencan adalah kencan! Dan ini adalah kencan pertamaku lagi! Tentu aku ingin terlihat cantik.

"Hei Loomy, menunggu lama?" panggil seseorang. Dari nadanya aku tahu itu adalah—

"Natsu!" seruku, "Kau janji padaku untuk bertemu dipintu barat jam 9, sekarang sudah jam 10 lebih tahu!" protesku. Urat-urat nadiku mulai tampak dipelipisku. Aku memang benci orang yang tak tepat waktu.

"Maafkan aku, Lu—Lu—"

"Lucy." Potongku. "Namaku Lucy, lebih baik kau mengingatnya Natsu!"

"Ah—iya. Maaf Lucy, aku, hehehe.. kemarin terlalu sibuk mencari tiket ke taman ria hingga tidur kemalaman. Hehehe.." tawanya sambil menunjukkan tiket premium taman ria dipusat kota. Deretan gigi berwarna putih terlihat berjejeran saat itu.

_BLUSH_. Kurasakan pipiku menghangat. Lidahku kelu mendengar penjelasan Natsu. Dia sampai berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk berkencan padaku.

Mungkin dia tidak seburuk yang kukira.

'_Apaan sih Lucyyyy! Kau kan sukanya sama Sieg-kun!' _seruku dalam hati.

"Ayo Loopy! Kau lama." Ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku

"Ah tunggu aku—dan namaku Lucy, Dragneel!" balasku sembari menggandeng tangannya.

~(OrO)~

Kami bermain cukup lama ditaman ria. Sore pun menghadang langit ini, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, itu artinya satu jam lagi taman akan tutup.

"Hmm..." Natsu lalu melahap roti kare bertabur _tabasco_nya. "Yang belum kita naiki hanya bianglala."

"Benar juga, ingin naik?" tawarku. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Aku anggap itu adalah iya.

Tak butuh lama untuk dapat satu tempat, buktinya kami sudah berada didalam. Ngomong-ngomong bianglala itu sempit ya, jadinya aku—

—_Aku duduk dekat sekali dengan Natsu!_

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu, tetapi kami tetap diam dalam hening. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Suasananya jadi canggung ya.

"Hei Natsu," aku berusaha memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sungguh menikmatinya."

Natsu hanya menatapku biasa, tak lama kemudian ia kembali memperlihatkan senyum khas-nya dan berkata, "Ya, sama-sama Lucky! Aku juga senang hari ini." Dan senyum yang ditampakkannya itu bukan senyum sinis yang seperti ia tunjukkan ke berandal-berandal lain, tetapi senyum yang tulus.

"Hah, masih kesulitan mengingat namaku ya?" aku hanya menghela napas. Tipikal Natsu sekali.

Hening kembali menyergap kami berdua, tetapi kali ini, kami duduk berhadapan. Menelusuri wajah satu sama lain. Kulihat wajah Natsu memerah. Kupikir itu pasti karena efek matahari terbenam—setidaknya aku MEYAKINKAN diriku kalau memang itu penyebabnya (meski kutahu, sepertinya bukan).

Natsu lalu mendekatan diri kepadaku. Wajahku kembali bersemu merah. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak. Natsu semakin dekat padaku dan—

—_PLAK_ . Seiring dengan terbukanya pintu bianglala, aku menampar pipinya.

Airmata mulai meluncur dari mataku, lirih aku sampaikan padanya. "Maaf Natsu, aku—" Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku tak bisa bilang kalau semuanya hanya salah paham! Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Natsu.

'_Kenapa tidak kau katakan padanya tadi, Lucy?' _tanyaku frustasi dalam hati.

Aku berlari cukup jauh. Tak terasa kalau aku sudah berada diluar taman ria. Kulihat sekelilingku, gawat. Aku tak tahu jalan pulang!

..Suara rumput bergoyang pun menjadi _back sound _situasiku.

'_Gawat! Gimana dong? Aku pake lupa jalan pulang lagi. Mana aku kepisah sama Natsu. Siaaalll!' _Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Aku memang payah.

"Hai manis, sendirian aja." Aku menoleh kebelakangku, dan kulihat ada beberapa preman lelaki dan menyeramkan sedang melihat aku. Aku hanya diam, takut kenapa-kenapa. Kenapa sekarang sih!

"Daripada sendiri mending sama kita aja. Hahahahaha!" tawa mereka mulai menggelegar. Aku semakin merinding ketakutan. Seseorang saja tolong a—

"Jangan mengganggu pacarku ya!"

—ku.

"Cih, ternyata sudah punya cowok ya. Pergi saja yuk." Seketika mereka langsung bubar.

Aku melihat kearah penyelamatku. Sosoknya tinggi, rambutnya _pink_. Hanya satu yang kutahu, ini pasti, "Natsu?" panggilku, memastikan kalau orang ini memang Natsu.

"Kau itu, hilang tiba-tiba! Aku panik mencarimu tahu!" teriaknya. Aku terdiam. Kuperhatikan wajahnya—ah, lihatlah, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia memang mencariku mati-matian.

_Blush._

"Ah—eh—ah, maaf Natsu. Jadi merepotkanmu." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ah.. Mukaku pasti merah banget. Malu-maluin!

"Kau aneh, tentu saja kau tak merepotkanku," Natsu lalu mengusap kepalaku. "ayo pulang. Sudah lumayan larutkan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Setelah merasa tenang, aku mengambil tangannya dan menyetujui ajakannya untuk pulang kerumah. Sepanjang jalan, Natsu terus saja mencoba untuk menghiburku, tapi pikiranku penuh dengan rasa bersalahku pada Natsu.

'_Padahal aku suka sama Sieg-kun, tetapi kenapa aku berdebar-debar kalau didekat Natsu?' _tanyaku bingung dalam hati.

~(OrO)~

Detik demi detik pun berlalu. Matahari terbit lalu dan tenggelam menandakan bergantinya hari. Tak terasa seminggupun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian naas(?) itu terjadi. Natsu sekarang sudah bisa mengingat namaku (demi apapun, kami berpacaran dan ia kesulitan untuk mengingat namaku!). Kami sekarang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan aku jadi jarang bertemu Sieg-kun kecuali dikelas. Hah.. agak sedih juga, tapi kan aku sudah punya Natsu disampingku.

... Kenapa aku ngomong seperti aku suka sama Natsu gitu sih! Ini kan awalnya hanya salah paham. Aku harus bilang pada Natsu mengenai hal ini. Aku tak mau jadi berkepanjangan kayak gini. Aku capai terus menerus merasa bersalah.

'_Aku harus menjelaskannya pada saat jam makan siang!' _tekadku dalam hati.

"Yak, itulah pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa hafalkan jenis-jenis ikan yang enak dimakan. Itu akan keluar saat ulangan nanti. Salam. AYE SIR!" Happy-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya dan pergi keluar kelas, antara ke ruang guru atau keruang konseling—ruangannya Charle-sensei.

Murid-murid kelasku langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Mereka semua pasti ingin menjadi yang pertama yang sampai disana, karena jika tidak bisa-bisa makanan di kantin habis tak tersisa karena memang jajanan disana enak-enak semua. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku lalu meraih _bento_ku dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempatku dan Natsu biasanya bertemu.

"Hei Natsu," panggilku kearahnya. Ia kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya. "bolos pelajaran ya? Sudahlah, ini sudah siang, ayo makan." Ajakku.

"Sudah jam segitu? Cepatnya. Baiklah, ayo kita makan Lucy!" serunya girang. Aku hanya menghela napas merespon reaksinya.

Natsu lalu memakan okonomiyaki yang kubawa dengan lahap. Aku hanya menatapnya senang. Natsu ternyata bisa semanis ini ya.

—Tunggu, apa-apaan tadi? Ingat, aku itu sukanya sama Siegrain Fernandes!

"Hei Luce, kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya. Hei, sejak kapan kau membuat nama panggilan untukku?

"Ah—oh, memangnya aku harus ngapain? Kan kau sedang makan." Balasku.

"Kan bisa makan berdua, Luce. Masa aku makan sendiri sih?"

"Sendoknya cuma ada satu, Dragneel. Sudah makan saja. Aku masih kenyang." Tolakku. Dia keras kepala juga.

"Kalau gitu, biar kusuapi saja ya. Aaaaaa~" Natsu mulai mengarahkan sendoknya kearahku. Sontak, warna merah muda menghiasi pipiku.

"Ma—Ma—Makan saja sendiri!" Reflek, aku mendorong sendoknya hingga tumpah dimuka Natsu. Aku lalu berlari kebawah.

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._—Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdegup.

Natsu memanggil namaku. Tentu saja aku tidak berbalik mengetahui betapa malunya aku. Aku pun terus berlari, hingga aku tidak sadar—

"Lucy!"

"Gyaaaaaaa!" _BRUGH_. Menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh... Ah, Heartfilia-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu. Aku melirik keorang yang tak sengaja kutabrak, dan betapa terkejutnya aku kalau dia adalah SIEG-KUN!

"Ano.. Sieg-kun! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!" tuturku. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Ah gantengnyaaa~

"_Hei Lucy," panggil diriku dengan tanduk. "kau bisa memakai kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sieg tahu. Ayo cepat! Sebelum ia pergi!" serunya. Benar juga ya? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?_

"_Jangan Lu-chan!" larang diriku dengan sayap putih dibelakangnya. "Kan ada Natsu! Bagaimana dengan Natsu nanti?"_

"_Kan dia aslinya suka Sieg!"_

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang _sesungguhnya_?"_

"_Diam saja malaikat jelek! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Lucy!"_

"_Apa katamu—"_

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kedua suara terdalamku bertengkar. Memang gila kedengarannya tapi itu memang terjadi.

"Heartfilia-san, kau baik-baik saja? Kau menimpaku kau tahu?"

"A—ah iya aku baik-baik saja! Aku akan segera bangun!" ujarku kalang kabut. Padahal aku ingin diatasmu lebih lama Sieg-kun. (Author : Woi!).

Aku lalu membersihkan rokku dari debu dan membantu Sieg-kun berdiri. Aku membantunya merapihkan dokumen yang sepertinya harus diserahkan keguru dan berbincang-bincang sedikit. Sudah lama aku tak berbicara dengan Sieg-kun.

'_Ayo Lucy! Sekarang adalah saatnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu yang tertunda!'_

"Emm, Sieg-kun. Aku.. mau bilang sesuatu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja, bilang apa?"

"A—aku.. a—aku.. pada Sieg-kun.." Susah banget ngomongnya! Semangat Lucy.

"A—aku.. perasaanku.. pada Sieg-kun.. Ano.. A—aku.."

"Heartfilia-san?"

"Sieg-kun, A—aku—"

"Lucy! Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mendengar suara jatuh yang keras sekali. Kau tak terluka kan?" suara Natsu membahana ke seluruh penjuru lorong, dan sukses menghancurkan kesempatanku. Diam-diam, aku mengumpati si kepala panas itu dalam hati.

"Natsu Dragneel, kau terlalu kencang. Tenanglah, atau nanti kau menganggu yang lain." Tutur Sieg-kun memperingatkan. Dia tetap menjaga ketenangannya seperti biasa.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan dengan pacarku lagi!" serunya garang. Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa didepan Sieg-kun dong!

"Pacar? Heartfilia-san, kau pacaran dengan pembuat onar ini?" tanyanya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan. Aku bergidik mendengar nada bicara Sieg-kun.

"Ya.. seperti itulah.." Aku jujur dihadapan Sieg-kun. Habis sudah..

"Aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai selera seorang pembuat onar begini, Heartfilia-san. Kupikir kau orang baik-baik. Saya permisi dulu." Sieg-kun lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Sial! Kenapa jadi begini sih? Kau salah paham Sieg-kun! Yang kusuka itu—

"Dia bohong kok, tuan ketua kelas. Dia tidak pacaran denganku. Aku hanya memaksanya untuk berlaku seperti pacar padaku. Ya, sepertinya aku salah paham selama ini. Bukan begitu?" Ujar Natsu tetap memasang senyumnya yang biasa. Tapi.. nada bicaranya aneh.

"Natsu, kau—"

" Yang dia suka itu kau, Siegrain. Bahagiakan dia ya, dadah!" Aku hanya menatap Natsu kosong. Barusan.. dia membelaku bukan sih?

"Natsu, tung—"

"Sudahlah Lucy. Kau cocok dengannya." Tuturnya sedih. Kulihat ekspresinya seperti sedang menahan tangis dan perihnya sakit hati.

Natsu kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dan Sieg-kun berdua. Aku hanya menatap punggung Natsu dengan nanar. Masalahnya sekarang sudah terselesaikan, kan? Tapi kenapa—

—hatiku sakit sekali?

~(OrO)~

".. Ne Lucy-san. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bersama Natsu-san lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Wendy saat kami makan siang bersama. Sontak Erza, Mira, Levy, dan Cana menoleh kearahku. Aku hanya menunduk merespon pertanyaan mereka.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Natsu ya, Lucy?" tanya Erza. Aku hanya terdiam, bingung mau jawab apa. Disisi lain itu benar, disisi lain itu juga salah.

"Ara ~ Ara, ayo cerita pada kami, Lucy-chan. Kami pasti akan membantu kalau kami bisa." Tutur Mira-chan lembut. Aku hanya menatap kearahnya dengan uraian airmata. Terharu.

"..Aku.. Sepertinya Natsu tahu kalau aku 'salah menembak'." Ujarku. Sontak mulut mereka langsung membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Dan.. Sieg-kun sudah tahu kalau aku suka dia." Lanjutku. Sontak mereka langsung menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia.

"Bagus dong Lu-chan! Berati tujuanmu tercapai kan?" seru Levy. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sejujurnya Lucy, kau itu maunya apa sih? Bukankah kau sukanya sama Sieg?" tanya Cana ketus. Mira langsung memperingatkannya untuk berbicara sopan tapi kurasa dia benar. Aku memang plin-plan.

"... Aku juga bingung Cana, semenjak aku jadian dengan Natsu. Pandanganku mulai berubah. Pandanganku, kepadanya. Perasaanku juga.."

Semua hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataanku.

"_Well_ Lucy, saranku. Ikuti saja kata hatimu." Seru Erza sembari memegang pundakku. "Jika kau bimbang mengenai siapa pria yang lebih kau suka, tanya saja lubuk hatimu yang terdalam. Kau suka siapa? Sieg? Atau Natsu? Siapapun asalkan jangan Jellal.." Erza mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Kami semua _sweatdrop_.

"Kau benar Erza. Kau benar." Ujarku. Semangatku mulai kembali menjalari tubuhku. "Aku harus jujur pada diriku. Itu artinya sekarang aku harus segera menyatakannya sekarang." Tekadku. "Kalau begitu, permisi _minna-san_! _Arigatou yo_!"

Mereka semua membalas lambaianku. Aku segera pergi menuju tempat_nya_. Perasaan ini, harus kusampaikan! Harus..

Aku hanya mengenggam dasiku dan tersenyum lebar. Aku pasti bisa!

~(OrO)~

Aku melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari _orang itu_. Waktu sekolah sudah berakhir sedari tadi, dan aku khawatir kalau ia sudah pulang. Tapi aku belum menyerah! Aku akan terus mencarinya.

"Charle-sensei bawel sekali. Ia menceramahiku sampai selama ini..."

Itu suaranya! Bagus! Akupun segera berlari menuju tempatnya. Dan tara! Aku menemukannya sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah.

_Entah kenapa situasi ini mengingatkanku pada saat aku berniat untuk menembak Sieg-kun beberapa waktu lalu_.

Bagaimana tidak? Kami sekarang tepat berada dilokasi yang sama! Hanya dalam situasi yang sedikit berbeda. Dan kali ini, kupastikan tidak akan terjadi salah paham lagi.

"Hei Natsu!" panggilku. "Hei Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" kukencangkan volume suaraku. Ah, dia menoleh! Namun ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan menjauh.

'_Api sialan!'_

Belum menyerah, aku teriakkan lagi namanya. "Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! Tunggu aku! Natsu!"

Aku terus memanggil namanya dan berlari kearahnya. Namun ia terus saja berlaku cuek padaku. Kesal, akhirnya aku menarik syalnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, orang aneh!" serunya ketus. Tak mempedulikan protesnya, aku segera memeluknya dari belakang.

Natsu terus menerus meneriakiku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tetap tak bergeming dari posisiku, malah aku mempererat posisiku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku diatas dadanya. Tepat diantara genggaman kedua tanganku terdapat surat kecil berwarna merah muda. Natsu terkejut melihatnya. Ya, yang kalian tebak itu benar. Itu adalah surat cinta.

"Aku suka kamu Natsu! Ini suratku! Kali ini benar! Tidak pakai acara nyasar lagi. Aku suka kamu. Jadilah pacarku!" ujarku. Natsu hanya terdiam, tapi kurasakan degup jantungnya mengencang.

"Natsu, kau dengar debaran jantungku kan? Mulai sekarang, semuanya adalah punyamu. Debaranku, perasaanku, dan.. Aku." Ujarku. Natsu masih tidak bergerak, tetapi ia mulai terkikik pelan.

Natsu mulai membalikkan badannya, meremas bahuku, dan berkata, "Kalau aku tidak percaya?"

_Kluk. _Aku pun lemas. Tak kusangka setelah berbagai macam kegalauan yang kulewati karenamu—kau merespon seperti itu, Dragneel! Keterlaluan!

"Bohong Loopy," Natsu lalu mengangkatku dan menciumku tepat dibibir. "Aku juga suka kamu kok, hehehe.."

"Serius Natsu, kau masih saja salah mengucapkan namaku." Aku menghela napas. "Apa namaku sesusah itu untuk diucapkan?"

"Ya, sesusah aku untuk melupakanmu." Ujar Natsu gombal. Pipiku langsung memanas rasanya.

"Kau tak bagus dalam bergombal, kau tahu Natsu," aku memegang pipinya. Menelusuri teksturnya. Kulihat pipi Natsu berubah warna menjadi senada dengan rambutnya.

"Dan kau pembohong yang buruk, Lucy. Kau suka jika aku menggombalimukan, huh?" seringai mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Bangga karena ia tepat mengenai _jackpot_.

"Terserah kau saja.. terserah." Ujarku. Dan tak terasa, Natsu mulai mengeliminasi jarak kami berdua dan menciumku lagi.

_Mungkin surat yang kukirim salah, tapi perasaanku padamu selalu benar. Aku mencintaimu, Natsu._

—_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Awalnya galau diantara mau post di fandom NuraMago apa FT, tapi setelah masukan teman baiknya FT, jadilah fic nista ini.**

**Dan oh-oh, ada crack-nya ya.. Btw, ada yang bisa tebak kenapa saya bikin Lucy suka Sieg? Petunjuk? Petunjuknya adalah.. tontonlah FT yang episode awal-awal #plak**

**Anyway, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Jadi sampaikan uneg-uneg anda lewat review!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
